


Public Relations: Zygote

by sevenall



Series: PANTHEON: Public Relations [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alicia's Pantheon universe, Gen, Will Braddock Worthington grows up during the new world order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love cannot be forced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Relations: Zygote

September 16th is Will's birthday. He'll be two years old and Betsy has been decorating the house all day. Garlands in navy, white and bright red hang from the ceilings and helium balloons are tied to every curtain rod, lamp and bookshelf. There are things that sparkle and glitter and shimmer in the sunlight, there are hothouse flowers and fruits and delicacies from the best caterers in the state of NY. To her secret satisfaction, Will has taken an interest in vehicles, especially fire trucks and tractors, and so toy trucks and teddy bears are part of the decorations as well.

Betsy knows she's not very good at motherhood. Under her supervision, Will is clean and fed, but he rarely smiles. His first word was "Dad", the second "Nana" and in spite of what Warren said, she knew Will meant Anne, the nanny.

This did not entirely surprise her. She has never been good with children, but everyone said it would be different once she got her own. They were wrong; the rapport isn't there, unless she Pushes, and she's not that bad a mother either.

Warren doesn't understand why not. He says that her refusal to Push a positive response could be read as rejection by a two-year old. He also says that she should stop being so fucking self-conscious and just get down on her knees and play with their son. Then he does that himself, earning himself brilliant smiles and happy laughter and she think it's generous of him to refer to Will as theirs.

So she decorates the house, very seriously. Will is too young to care, Warren will think it's stupid and it will earn her looks of pity from Jean and Dana. Trying to buy love, they'll think. They'll corner her later and tell her that decorations aren't necessary, as if she didn't know that. But they'll also remember that she went overboard doing it and if something should happen to her before Will manifests, they'll tell him all about it.

FIN


End file.
